Try
Try (em português: '''Tente')'' é o sextuagésimo sexto episódio da série sobre zumbis The Walking Dead. Este episódio também é o décimo quinto e penúltimo da 5ª Temporada, e foi ao ar em 22 de Março de 2015 pela AMC. Sua transmissão na Fox, ocorreu em 23 de Março. Sinopse O grupo percebe que viver em proteção pode não ser possível conforme a vida por trás dos muros começa a imitar a vida do lado de fora. Será que estes reveses afetarão Rick? Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *As estranhas marcas de W estão aparecendo cada vez mais. *Deanna passa a ser mais fria em relação a Rick. *Rick tenta alertar e ajudar Jessie sobre seus abusos cometidos por Pete. *Rick e Pete brigam. Enredo O episódio começa com Deanna, Reg e Spencer em luto pela perda de Aiden enquanto escutam a música preferida do rapaz que tem mistura de heavy metal, na sua sala de estar. Carol faz uma caçarola de macarrão e escreve um bilhete de condolências e coloca na porta da casa de Deanna. Deanna deixa a caçarola na varanda e queima o bilhete. Depois, Deanna vê uma gravação de vídeo de sua entrevista com Nicholas de como ele narra a morte de Aiden. Nicholas acusa Glenn de causar a explosão do armazém, distraindo Aiden, e acrescenta que ele próprio estava quase abandonado para morrer pelo grupo de Glenn. No vídeo, Deanna o proíbe Glenn de sair da comunidade. Enquanto isso, Glenn narra sua versão dos fatos para Rick, que fica nervoso com o fato de que ninguém na comunidade sabe como se deve sobreviver. Glenn insiste que eles podem ser ensinados. "Nós temos que fazer este trabalho", diz ele. Carol encontra-se com Rick e fala sobre a sua proposta para matar Pete. Ela diz que Sam encontrou uma vez Jessie no chão depois de Pete ter batido nela deixando-a inconsciente. Carol acrescenta que, se os caminhantes não tivesse matado seu marido Ed, ela não estaria ali. "Sim, você estaria", contrapõe Rick. Após isso, Rick caminha pelas ruas e olha para uma fonte de água, segurando o revólver roubado. Pete vê Rick e pergunta se ele está bem, e Rick pede para ele continuar andando. Na manhã seguinte, Rosita diz a Michonne que Sasha passou a noite na torre de guarda e não voltou. Quando elas vão procurar Sasha na floresta, elas percebem que é a primeira vez que estiveram fora dos muros, uma vez que chegou a Alexandria. Michonne diz que se sente como se tivesse sido "adormecida". Enquanto isso, Rick diz a Deanna sobre Pete e fica chocado ao saber que Deanna vem protegendo Pete porque suas habilidades médicas são um trunfo. Rick sugere que eles separem Jessie e Pete e se Pete não colaborar, eles iriam matá-lo. "Nós não matamos pessoas, isso é civilização", diz Deanna. Rick pressiona a mulher, e Deanna diz que no máximo poderia expulsar Pete de Alexandria e não matá-lo. Michonne e Rosita encontram caminhantes mortos na floresta, todos mortos por tiros na parte de trás da cabeça. "Ela está caçando-os", Michonne percebe. Carl segue secretamente Enid para a floresta. "Você faz muito barulho", ela finalmente diz. Eles brincam correndo por entre as árvores e param quando avistam um andador. Enid tira um temporizador para fora de sua mochila e atira-lo no andador. A campainha toca, atraindo o caminhante à distância, e após isso Enid sorri e volta a correr. Glenn encontra Nicholas limpando a van encharcada de sangue e fala que ele foi o culpado por deixar cinco pessoas morrem durante as corridas de abastecimento. "Você é um covarde", diz Glenn. "Pessoas como você deveriam está mortas." Ele proíbe Nicholas de deixar a comunidade, por si ou com qualquer outra pessoa. "É assim que você vai sobreviver", diz ele. De volta na floresta, Carl e Enid ouvem um rebanho de caminhantes. Eles se escondem em um tronco de árvore oco e esperam que os caminhantes irem embora. Um deles tem um "W" na testa. "Esse é o mundo deles, nós estamos apenas vivendo nele", ela sussurra. Carl toca brevemente a mão dela enquanto eles travam olhares, ficando a centímetros de distância um do outro, mas Carl se afasta. Sorrindo, ela observa que ele também tem medo dela. Ignorando as instruções do Glenn, Nicholas foge para a floresta e cava um buraco e pega a arma que Rick tinha escondido antes de entrar em Alexandria. Em outra parte da floresta, Michonne e Rosita encontram Sasha matando um grande aglomerado de caminhantes. Michonne e Rosita se juntam ao lado de Sasha e matam os caminhantes juntas. Depois, Sasha grita com elas para deixá-la sozinha. Em seguida, ela se rompe e admite sua culpa por ter dito uma vez que Noah não iria sobreviver. Nos bosques na sua missão de recrutamento, Daryl e Aaron encontram uma fogueira à distância. Eles seguem a trilha e se deparam com uma pilha de membros cortados. Perto dali, eles encontram o corpo nu e estripado de uma mulher amarrada a uma árvore, um "W" esculpido em sua testa. Ela desperta e Daryl a mata. Rick encontra Jessie em sua garagem e diz a ela que ele sabe sobre Pete. "Eu posso cuidar de mim", diz ela e vai para dentro da casa, fechando a porta da garagem no processo. Implacável, Rick entra na sala de Jessie e insiste que ela o deixe protegê-la e seus filhos de Pete ou ela vai acabar morta. "Se você não lutar, você morre", diz ele. "Eu não quero que você morra. Eu posso ajudá-la." Jessie pergunta se Rick faria o mesmo para qualquer outra pessoa e ele admite que não faria. Sussurrando Jessie diz "sim", aceitando a ajuda de Rick. Pete aparece e exige que Rick saía de sua casa, mas Rick recusa e, dá ordens para Pete sair com ele. Pete explode de raiva e avança sobre Rick. Os dois começam a brigar, acabando caindo pela janela da frente e indo para rua. Enquanto isso, na torre de guarda, Sasha que voltou para cidade, atira em alguns caminhantes que se aproximam e um deles tem a letra W na testa. Ela fica distraído por ruídos provenientes do interior Alexandria. A todos da comunidade reúne em torno de Rick e Pete enquanto eles sufocam um ao outro. Sam se esconde atrás de Carol. Pete da socos em Jessie enquanto ela tenta intervir. Rick então dá um soco nele e vira-o, empurrando Carl quando ele tenta impedi-lo. Rick então tenta matar Pete. Deanna aparece e o ordena-lhes para parar. Rick deixa Pete de lado e aponta a arma para Tobin e Nicholas, "Você vai me expulsar ?" pergunta Rick à Deanna. Rick diz que ignorância da comunidade sobre o mundo real vai acabar mantando pessoas e que eles precisam controlar quem vive lá e quem não. Friamente, Deanna responde que isso nunca foi mais claro para ela do que agora. Rick sarcasticamente pergunta se ela está se referindo a ele e acrescenta que o modo de liderança dela vai morta os cidadãos e que já matou. "Eu não vou ficar parado e deixar isso acontecer", ele promete. "Se você não lutar, você morre", acrescenta. Antes que ele possa continuar, Michonne ataca Rick na cabeça por trás, deixando-o inconsciente. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter* *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler* *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes* Elenco Recorrente *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Jason Douglas como Tobin** *Austin Abrams como Ron Anderson** Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. (**) Aparece sem diálogo. Co-Estrelando *Corey Brill como Pete Anderson *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *Major Dodson como Sam Anderson *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-515-deanna-feldshuh.jpg TWD_515_Try_003.jpg TWD_515_GP_1030_0032.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-deanna-feldshuh-2.jpg TWD_515_GP_1030_0221.jpg TWD_515_GP_1030_0015.jpg TWD_515_GP_1030_0161.jpg TWD-515-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD_515_Try_001.jpg TWD_515_GP_1031_0087.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-carl-riggs-enid-nacon-935.jpg TWD_515_Try_002.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-carl-riggs-enid-nacon-500.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-norman-reedus-935.jpg Try.jpg TWD_515_GP_1104_0048.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-norman-reedus-aaron-masquard-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-daryl-reedus-935-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-aaron-masquard-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-norman-reedus-935-2.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-rick-lincoln-pete-brill-935-2.jpg TWD_515_GP_1105_0327.jpg TWD_515_GP_1105_0184.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-rick-lincoln-pete-brill-935-1.jpg TWD_515_GP_1105_0357.jpg AMC 515 Deanna Running.png TWD_515_GP_1105_0136.jpg TWD 515 GP 1105 0150.jpg TWD_515_GP_1105_0167.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-515-michonne-gurira-935.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead 5x15 Promo "Try" The Walking Dead 5x15 Sneak Peek 1 "Try" Episode 15 Legendado The Walking Dead Season 5 5x15 Sneak Peek 2 "Try" HQ Curiosidades *O título do episódio refere-se à forma como os personagens estão tentando fazer funcionar Alexandria: **Deanna está tentando se convencer de que Rick é confiável **Glenn está tentando convencer Rick que eles precisam fazer algo brusco em Alexandria para que eles sobrevivam. **Rick está tentando ajudar Jessie, com os comportamentos abusivos que Pete tem dado a ela. **Carl e Enid estão tentando viver como crianças normais, após o que eles já passaram desde os primeiros dias do surto. **Michonne e Rosita estão tentando convencer Sasha que eles podem ser o que eram antes do surto. *Os títulos para os últimos cinco episódios foram tomados a partir da citação de Dale em "Vatos". "Eu gosto do que o pai disse ao filho quando ele deu-lhe um relógio que tinha sido transmitido através das gerações. Ele disse: “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.” Uma homenagem a todos os cinco títulos. *Algumas cenas deste episódio foram adaptados de Edição 75 da série de quadrinhos. **Rick falando com Deanna em relação ao comportamento abusivo de Pete foi quase semelhante, onde Rick trouxe a informação de abusos aparente de Peter sobre Jessie e Ron para Douglas. **Ambas as cenas tinham Douglas/Deanna estar relutantes em matar Peter/Pete por causa de ele ser um médico valioso para Alexandria. **A luta entre Rick e Pete foi tomada a partir de uma mesma questão. **Michonne bate Rick na parte de trás de sua cabeça para tentar pará-lo também foi adaptado de uma mesma questão. *A imagem promocional lançado para este episódio contou com Rick e Deanna falando na frente do cemitério de Alexandria. No fundo os nomes "Carter Dilley","Jeremy Freeborn","Alvin Jerry", e "Annabel Culver"pode ser vistos esculpidos em tábuas de madeira, juntamente com pelo menos cinco outros túmulos, sendo usadas para cometer graves marcações, confirmando o destino de pelo menos nove alexandrinos (incluindo os quatro corredores de abastecimento que foram mortos) que morreram antes da chegada do grupo. Referências Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios da 5° Temporada